Just Music
by Lys
Summary: While enjoying a peaceful day off, Hisoka tries to instill some music appreciation in Tsuzuki. (One-shot, Tsu/Hi, rampant symbolism.)


**Just Music**   
Lys Summers 

Beware of deeply hidden symbolism in this story. If anyone could actually guess all the comparisons drawn between the music and events in Yami no Matsuei I'd be very impressed. There's also other random symbolic stuff scattered around, some apparent and some not. This was Lys's little adventure into "meaningful" literature. *laughs at self* Not all of you may enjoy this style, but all comments and critique are gladly welcomed. I tried to downplay the musical theory behind it, and add in some humor. Am not quite sure if it worked. 

This probably would have never gone anywhere if it wasn't for RubyD and her help. Thanks so much for all the comments and ideas! You rule. The dedication is for Becs, because I know she appreciates all the musical stuff. :) I love you! 

=+=+=+= 

"Stop fidgeting!" 

"M'not!" Came the defensive reply. 

"Are too. I can feel you, idiot." 

Hisoka took his eyes off the book he was holding and looked down at the tousled brown head in his lap. He had wanted to have a peaceful day off, and much to his surprise Tsuzuki has decided to stay home as well, despite the fact Hisoka informed him that he had a book that he wished to finish. "You really don't have to stay here, you know. Go outside or something." 

Tsuzuki shook his head adamantly, causing Hisoka to mutter and shift slightly. He was sitting on a battered couch, legs folded underneath him and angled to the side. One hand was resting lightly on his partner's head, while the other held an old copy of "The Iliad." 

"Don't want to." 

"Why not?" The question was asked in a distracted manner, bright green eyes focused once again on worn pages. 

"Because, you need more company than just books and that boring old music. So I'll stay." 

Hisoka smiled slightly, and lifted his hand to turn the page. "It's fine. And it's not boring music - it's Beethoven, he was a genius. This isn't really too far before **your** time, old man." 

An indignant snort. "I may be old, but at least I don't listen to this! It all sounds the same." 

With a sigh Hisoka placed his book beside him and closed his eyes. "Beethoven's 6th Symphony, 1808. Third movement." 

Tilting his head slightly, Tsuzuki fixed the blonde boy with a quizzical look. "Hm? What are you talking about?" 

"Hush. Listen." 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments while the stereo projected the bright music into the room. Hisoka's eyes remained closed, apparently content to just sit and listen. Tsuzuki was another matter entirely. 

"…" A sigh. A shift in position. 

"Stop moving around, or get off me, idiot." 

"But Hisoka! I don't get what I'm listening for. It's just music!" 

One green eye opened to look down on the elder man in perplexity. "What do you mean, it's just music?" 

"It is. Its just those notes, the same ones over and over again…" 

By now both eyes were open and looking down at Tsuzuki. "Don't you picture anything when you hear them? Can't you tell what its about?" 

"Umm…" Tsuzuki's brow wrinkled slightly in concentration as he tried to listen. "Well, it's kinda loud. And it's really fast and… stuff. Yeah, stuff." 

Hisoka couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Beethoven wrote this movement to represent a village's celebration of spring. Hear all the different lines? The way the instruments are all playing different things is imitating the confusion of all the people dancing." 

"…I don't think you could dance to this." 

"Idiot. It's not supposed to be music to dance to. It's… well, it's music about people dancing. To music." 

"Hisoka, that doesn't make very much sense." 

An irritable sigh. "Well, one of the composer's friends said it was meant to be musicians trying to 'play through a haze of alcohol.' So I suppose it's allowed not to make much sense." 

This caused Tsuzuki to perk up slightly. "Really? I didn't know you could write music about stuff like that." 

"Of course you can." Came the patronizing response. "Why not? It's something that people could relate to. He wanted to try and depict parts of real life. Through the alcohol the musicians were able to get across the real emotion behind the dance." 

After a few more minutes of listening, silence dropped over the room. 

"Is it done?" Tsuzuki asked tentatively. 

"That was the end of the third movement. See, the fourth is starting now." 

"Right. …Exactly how many are there?" 

"Only five, don't worry. See, this wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, is it?" 

"I guess not." Tsuzuki replied ruefully. "What's this one about?" 

"A thunderstorm. The violins are the rain, do you hear?" 

"…I just hear violins." 

Hisoka rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Tsuzuki's head. "Moron. They're **playing** the rain. Different notes descending rapidly, with alternating rhythms. He put in a storm to show that things aren't always perfect." 

"Well, for an old dead guy, I guess he had some good ideas…" 

"You idiot! **You** are an old dead guy, too!" 

"Well, true. But I'm sure that I'm much cu - HEY!" A loud crash reverberated through the speakers, causing Tsuzuki to jump slightly in surprise. 

Hisoka couldn't help but laugh slightly at the expression on Tsuzuki's face. "See what I mean about the music's symbolism now?" 

"That was the thunder." 

"Yes." Hisoka replied with mock-solemnity. "That was the thunder. The use of off beats and irregular rhythms are representative of the unpredictability of the storm." 

"So maybe it's not all the same after all." Tsuzuki reflected. 

A smile. "Maybe not. But what ever is?" 

A grin. "Those old books that you read all the time?" 

Hisoka frowned and smacked Tsuzuki again. "You'd better be joking about that. Now, would you please get off my lap? I don't think I have any feeling left in my legs anymore." 

Rubbing his head, Tsuzuki sat upright on the couch. "Of course I'm joking. Things only get better with age!" 

"Idiot." Hisoka commented affectionately. "If that's so, then try to listen to the last movement in peace. The 'thunderstorm' is ending." 

Smiling widely, Tsuzuki stretched an arm around Hisoka's shoulders, pulling the empath towards him. 

"The rain always has to stop sometime." 

Hisoka just let out a long suffering sigh, trying to maintain his affronted manner while he leaned comfortably into his partner. 

Long minutes passed by in this manner, the only sound being the light hearted music issuing from across the room. When the final bars of trills and crescendos were coming to an end, Tsuzuki smiled gently, a far away look in his eyes. "So the sun came out after all." 

"It always does." 

"Even after storms and thunder and crazy alcoholic music?" 

"…Idiot. Of course." 

Tsuzuki laughed at the younger shinigami, nuzzling into the soft blonde hair. "I'm glad it had a happy ending, aren't you?" 

Hisoka submitted willingly to the treatment, allowing a smile to creep across his face. "It's just music, Tsuzuki." He replied teasingly. 

"That's what you think." 

=+=+=+= 

Well, that ends this adventure into symbolic representation. I think I'll go back to my little fluff-filled corner now :) 


End file.
